Snippets
by kaibyo
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung von One Shots rund um das "Hunger Games" Universum.
1. Geister der Vergangenheit

AN: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der „Die Tribute von Panem"-Reihe. Würde sie mir gehören hätt' ich ein Haus...ein Äffchen und ein Pferd...

* * *

_Geister der Vergangenheit_

Der Schulausflug den wir jedes Jahr kurz vor den Ferien machen ist immer ein großer Erfolg. Alle sind aufgeregt weil der Sommer bald da ist und das Versprechen von Freiheit und Abenteuer in der Luft liegt. Ganz zu schweigen von der Aussicht einen ganzen Monat ohne Mr. Hamilton verbringen zu können, diesem Spießer von einem Geschichtslehrer!

Die jüngeren Schüler bleiben meistens im Kapitol und sehen sich irgendwelche wichtigen Regierungsgebäude an, Museen oder ähnliches langweiliges Zeug das zur Bildung beitragen soll. Der Vormittag wird damit zugebracht Aufmerksamkeit zu heucheln und sich verstohlen kleine Zettelchen zuzustecken während eine ältliche Frau begeistert auf völlig identische Gänge und Türen zeigt und darauf aufmerksam macht dass sich die Gruppe gerade „ im Zentrum der Macht" befindet, dem Ort an dem „alle wichtigen Entscheidungen" getroffen werden.

Der gute Teil kommt erst danach, wenn man in einen Park gehen darf um Fangen zu spielen oder die neueste Sorte Eis probiert.

Sobald die Lehrer davon überzeugt sind dass man es fertigbringt nicht einfach spurlos zu verschwinden, geht es ab nach Distrikt 4! Dort tut keiner mehr so als ob, selbst die Lehrer sitzen ungeniert den ganzen Tag lang in der Sonne und ziehen über ihre Kollegen her. Den Schwimmkurs müssen alle einmal mitmachen aber manche besuchen ihn freiwillig auch dreimal, meistens wenn die Schwimmlehrerin hübsch ist.

Meine Klasse konnte es darum kaum abwarten endlich auch wieder fahren zu dürfen, aber unser Klassenlehrer verkündete aus heiterem Himmel dass es diesmal nicht nach Distrikt 4 gehen würde sondern mitten in die Pampa. Zusammen mit Mr. Hamilton.

Ganz toll, damit nahm der Spaß offiziell seinen Hut und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

Wir erfuhren dass für die höheren Jahrgänge ein Ausflug zu einer Gedenkstätte für die Hungerspiele üblich war, einer ehemaligen Arena, und deshalb in diesem Jahr auch Mr. Hamilton zu den Beigleitpersonen zählte.

Es war klar dass er dabei sein wollen würde, schließlich war er geradezu besessen davon uns die ganze Hungerspiel-Sache nä , es war schlimm und es waren grausame Zeiten aber die waren nun mal auch lange vorbei oder? Kein Grund siebzig Jahre später noch derart darauf herumzureiten. Die Parallelklasse hatte zum Beispiel, mal abgesehen vom allgemeinen Kram, nur die Geburts- und Sterbedaten der Präsidenten vor der Zweiten Revolution lernen müssen, außerdem nur die Namen der Sieger. Wir hingegen mussten auch noch die Eckdaten der politischen Laufbahnen UND die Namen aller Tribute plus Distrikt wissen! Denkt der Mann wir hätten keine anderen Sorgen?

Jedenfalls stehen wir jetzt zusammen mit ein paar anderen Klassen auf dem Platz vor dem Eingang zur Gedenkstätte und eine Lehrerin die ich nicht kenne tritt vor und beginnt in ernstem Tonfall zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß viele von euch hatten erwartet dieses Jahr wieder ans Meer zu fahren aber wir denken

dass ihr nun, anders als die jüngeren Kinder, reif genug seid um mit den Bildern die ihr gleich sehen

werdet umzugehen. Es wird eine Führung geben und ihr dürft Fragen stellen. Im Anschluss werden wir

uns einen Zusammenschnitt der 74. Hungerspiele ansehen, danach könnt ihr wieder Fragen stellen.

Sollte jemand während der Vorführung den Raum verlassen wollen darf er das natürlich, aber wartet bitte vor

der Tür bis die anderen herauskommen und wandert nicht im Gebäude herum."

Wie um ihren Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen wirft sie uns allen einen strengen Blick zu und macht ein mürrisches Gesicht. Doch das ist gar nicht nötig. Spätestens seit der Ankündigung das wir uns ein Video der Hungerspiele ansehen werden ist es mucksmäuschenstill und eine unruhige Anspannung legt sich über die Gruppe. Einige Mädchen blicken überrascht zu ihren Freundinnen, manchen Schülern ist anzusehen dass sie nicht ganz wissen wie sie die Sache aufnehmen sollen und wieder andere wirken geradezu begeistert.

Von hinten flüstert Maggie mir etwas zu.

„Was sagst du, wir sollen uns die Hungerspiele ansehen?"

Ich drehe meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie ist wirklich nervös darum tue ich ganz unbeeindruckt obwohl ich selbst nicht so genau weiß was ich davon halten soll.

„Na ja, also wenn die das jedes Jahr machen kann' s denke ich nicht so schlimm sein. Ist nur ein

Zusammenschnitt Mag."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie sie die Stirn leicht runzelt, sie kauft mir die Sache nicht ganz ab.

„Ich weiß nicht Cass...wahrscheinlich hast du ja Recht. Es ist nur..."

„Schon klar. Wir können zusammen gehen wenn du magst."

„Danke", sagt sie und schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln.

Maggie muss nicht aussprechen was wahrscheinlich der Großteil unserer Freunde gerade denkt. Es ist eine Sache zu wissen was bei den Spielen damals passiert ist aber nochmal eine ganz andere es mitanzusehen.

Offensichtlich hat es rundum noch mehr Gemurmel gegeben denn die grimmige Frau ergreift wieder das Wort.

„Eines noch zum Schluss: Ich will nicht mitbekommen dass sich irgendjemand von euch in einer

Weise benimmt für die ich mich schämen müsste und es an gebührendem Respekt mangeln lässt.

Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt."

Sie dreht sich ich um und tritt zusammen mit den anderen Erwachsenen durch das Eingangstor. In der Halle erwartet uns schon ein junger Mann mit leuchtend rotem Haar und Namensschild.

„Hallo Kinder! Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Rufus O'reilly und ich werde euch heute durch das Gebäude führen.

Ich komme eigentlich aus Distrikt 4 aber studiere derzeit Geschichte im Kapitol.

Es gibt verschiedene Stationen die ich euch zeigen will darum legen wir auch gleich los.

Nachdem ich zu jedem Raum ein paar Worte gesagt habe dürft ihr euch selbst ein

bisschen umsehen und mich gern alles fragen was euch so einfällt. Wir beginnen im Dachgeschoss

mit dem Ursprung der Spiele und werden ihre Entwicklung über die Jahre hinweg verfolgen bis hin

zur Zweiten Revolution. Ein kleiner Teil wird sich dabei immer auch mit den politischen und

sozialen Umständen der jeweiligen Zeit beschäftigen. Außerdem haben wir einige erhaltene

Dokumente aus den Distrikten und dem Kapitol die während der Ära der Spiele verfasst wurden

wie zum Beispiel Briefe oder Tagebücher. Gut, alle bereit? Also dann auf geht' s!"

Der Beginn der Führung ist genau so öde wie ich mir den Ausflug vorgestellt hatte, nichts Neues dabei, alles schon mal gehört. Es geht um das Tessera-System und die Ernte-Richtlinien, die Fakten werden sehr nüchtern und sachlich erklärt und fasst vergesse ich wieso ich kurz vorher noch aufgeregt war.

Später sind da Fotos von den verwendeten Waffen, Konstruktionspläne verschiedener Arenen, Videos der Tribute ohne Ton entweder vom Einzug oder sonst wo und ein paar Hologramme. Alles ist insofern harmlos, als das Gezeigte keinerlei Gewalt darstellt aber trotzdem bekomme ich ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Mir fällt ein Bildschirm ins Auge auf dem ein Tribut beim Interview zu sehen ist, der Junge kann nicht älter als zwölf Jahre sein. Der Kleine hat dieselbe Angewohnheit wie meine jüngere Schwester wenn sie nervös wird, er zupft an seinem Hemdärmel und kaut auf der Lippe. Ich kann den Namen unter dem Bildschirm nicht entziffern denn ich stehe zu weit weg, nur die größere Überschrift „59. Hungerspiele, Distrikt 11" ist für mich lesbar. Verdammt, ich müsste das eigentlich wissen, 59. Spiele, 59. Spiele...aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern.

Dann löse ich meinen Blick von dem Kind und richte ihn stattdessen auf die lächerlich aufgeputzte, breit grinsende Figur ihm gegenüber. Mir ist schon klar dass die ganze Sache früher als Riesenshow aufgezogen wurde aber muss man denn so übertrieben dämlich grinsen? Immerhin wusste der Clown doch dass der Kleine nicht die geringste Chance haben wird.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nie großartig über die Moderatoren der Spiele nachgedacht oder andere 'nebensächliche' Beteiligte wie die Trainer. Im Unterricht geht es bezüglich des Alten Kapitol hauptsächlich um Politiker, die Spielmacher, um die Köpfe der Unterdrückung und Ausbeutung eben.

Im Moment aber, mit diesem Lackaffen vor Augen, spüre ich wie sich der Zorn in mir breitmacht und ich beschließe dass ich sie verabscheue, jeden einzelnen von ihnen!

Je weiter wir in der Zeit vorrücken desto mehr grausige Details werden uns schließlich geliefert, wohl um uns auf den Film vorzubereiten. Fragen stellt nach den kurzen Vorträgen eigentlich keiner mehr, man hört oft Gemurmel oder es herrscht überhaupt Schweigen während wir uns umsehen.

Gerade als ich Ausschau nach Maggie halten will damit wir weitergehen können kommt sie auf mich zu, sie sieht niedergeschlagen aus. Wir betreten gemeinsam den nächsten Raum und hören Rufus aufmerksam zu.

Ein kleiner Teil des Raumes ist den Avox gewidmet die im Alten Kapitol quasi als Sklaven dienen mussten, natürlich auch während der Spiele. Oft handelte es sich dabei um glücklose politische Gegner oder deren Familienangehörige aber auch einfache Leute von der Straße, die als Aufrührer betrachtet wurden, konnten leicht zum Avox werden. Wirkliche Verbrecher waren nur die Wenigsten.

Auf einer gläsernen Tafel steht etwas über die geheimen Zeichensprachen die manche Avox entwickelten um miteinander reden zu können. Nach der Revolution einigte man sich schließlich auf eine Standardversion die offiziell anerkannt wurde aber heutzutage beherrscht sie kaum noch jemand.

Es gibt Fotos von ausgepeitschten Kapitolsklaven und verstümmelten Zungen. Die Fotos von den Zungen sind mit der Bemerkung versehen dass wohl mancher kranke Abschaum der sich damals Arzt schimpfte die abgetrennten Körperteile gesammelt haben soll wie Trophäen.

„Das ist schon was anderes nicht?", fragt Maggie neben mir mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Als davon in Büchern zu lesen und dann Namen auswendig zu lernen? Das kannst du laut sagen", antworte ich und deute mit dem Kopf auf ein Foto an der Wand.

Es zeigt ein Mädchen mit starren Gesichtszügen aus dessen Körper alles Leben gewichen ist. Am Hals klafft eine blutige Wunde wie von einem Tier gerissen, nur dass dafür kein Tier verantwortlich ist sondern ein anderes Mädchen das mit blutverschmierten Lippen über ihr kauert.

Maggie schaut in die Richtung in die ich gedeutet habe und nickt mir stumm zu.

Geköpfte Tribute, erhängte Tribute, ein Tribut der eine Hand hält. Um sie zu essen.

Solche Bilder habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, weder in der Schule noch sonst wo. Ich finde es ist so ähnlich wie mit dem Konstruktionsplan einer Arena. Wir kannten bisher nur das Grundgerüst, eine schematische Darstellung aber das heißt noch lange nicht das man weiß wie die Realität ausgesehen hat.

Als unsere Gruppe schließlich den Raum über die Zweite Revolution verlässt und sich im nächsten vollzählig zusammenfindet, fängt Rufus wieder zu sprechen an.

„So Kinder, wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt sind in diesem Raum nur Fotos und es ist der

letzte bevor wir uns den Zusammenschnitt der 74. Spiele ansehen werden. Jedes der 1800 Fotos

zeigt einen Menschen der an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen musste, unter den Fotos seht ihr kleine

Tafeln mit dem Namen, dem Alter, dem Distrikt und an welchem Spiel derjenige teilgenommen hat.

Wenn ihr mit dem Finger über die Tafeln streicht erscheint ein zusätzlicher Text. Da manche Bilder

sehr hoch hängen könnt ihr euch die zusätzlichen Informationen auch hier", er deutet auf einen in

eine Konsole eingelassenen Bildschirm neben ihm, „ genauer ansehen. Es ist außerdem möglich

sich nur auf einen bestimmten Distrikt oder ein bestimmtes Jahr zu konzentrieren, die Menüführung

ist sehr einfach keine Sorge."

Er tritt von der Konsole zurück damit wir sie benutzen können und beginnt im Raum umher zu schlendern. Die anderen tun es ihm gleich und die Gruppe beginnt sich zu verteilen. Ich glaube Maggie hat ein bestimmtes Bild erkannt, denn sie geht sofort zielstrebig darauf zu. Da noch niemand ein besonderes Interesse an der Konsole zeigt gehe ich hin und schaue auf den Bildschirm. Es gibt ein „Suchen" Feld über das man zu den Informationen gelangt aber das nützt mir nichts. Stattdessen tippe ich auf „Chronologische Auflistung" und dann auf „59". Die Bilder der Tribute aus diesem Jahr erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm und da sehe ich ihn, den Jungen vom Interview.

„Raymond Cane, männlicher Tribut aus Distrikt 11 bei den 59. Hungerspielen.

Zum Zeitpunkt der Ernte 12 Jahre alt.

Starb am ersten Tag an Genickbruch verursacht durch Carinus Frange, Tribut aus Distrikt 2.

Aufgrund des frühen Todes keine weiteren biografischen Details bekannt."

Raymond Cane, natürlich. Raymond Cane und Cloudia Orcard, die Tribute aus Distrikt 11 bei den 59. Hungerspielen. Der Sieger war Carinus Frange.

Ich drehe mich um und tue so als ob ich mir die Fotos anschauen würde, muss an Raymond Cane denken und daran dass wir gleich eine echte Aufzeichnung der Hungerspiele sehen werden, da streift mein Blick einen Namen an der Wand.

Katniss Everdeen.

Ihr Bild hängt in der Mitte sodass man es gut erreichen kann, neben ihrem befindet sich das von Peeta Mellark. Die letzten Tribute aus Distrikt 12, die Sieger der 74. Spiele.

Ein blondes Mädchen berührt die Plakette unter Katniss' Bild und der Text beginnt sich zu bewegen.

„ Errang zusammen mit Peeta Mellark den einzigen Doppelsieg in der Geschichte der Spiele, Tribut beim dritten Jubeljubiläum (75.).

Wurde von Rebellen aus der Arena befreit und in weiterer Folge zur Symbolfigur der Zweiten Revolution, dem 'Spotttölpel'.

Beim letzten Brandbombenangriff des Alten Kapitol schwer verletzt, Schwester Primrose Everdeen stirbt.

Tötet die erste Präsidentin Coin* bei der Hinrichtung des ehemaligen Präsidenten Snow.

Im darauffolgenden Prozess für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt und nach Distrikt 12 verbannt.

Spätere Ehe mit Peeta Mellark.

*_Heute ist bekannt dass Präsidentin Coin die Fortsetzung der Hungerspiele plante, die Tribute sollten aus dem Kapitol statt den Distrikten stammen. Neben dem emotionalen Trauma, verursacht durch den Tod der Schwester heute oft als mögliches Motiv genannt."_

„OK Leute, wenn ihr mir dann bitte in den Vorführraum folgen würdet, einfach geradeaus."

Maggie wartet auf dem Gang auf mich und wir betreten den spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Als alle Sitze belegt sind werden wir noch einmal auf den Ausgang aufmerksam gemacht. Ich versuche ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und nicht auf meinem Sessel herumzurutschen, Maggie soll nicht denken das ich feige bin.

Die Lehrer unterhalten sich noch kurz mit Rufus und setzen sich dann ganz nach hinten, das Licht geht aus und die Spiele beginnen.

Der Zusammenschnitt dauert schon ungefähr zwei Stunden, bis jetzt sind alle sitzen geblieben obwohl viele Mädchen weinen. Erst die Mutationen die sich den Jungen aus Distrikt 2 schnappen bringen ein paar dazu sich hinauszuschleichen. Es gibt einen deutlichen Schnitt und Katniss beendet das Leiden von Cato mit einem Pfeil. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viel Zeit tatsächlich zwischen dem Angriff und dem Pfeil vergangen ist.

Schließlich wird die Regeländerung zurückgenommen. Als Peeta Katniss auffordert zu schießen und dann den Verband vom Bein reißt, muss ich mich wiedermal zusammenreißen um nicht zu heulen. Maggie neben mir verliert den Kampf gegen die Tränen, sie legt ihre kalte Hand auf meine und hält sie im Dunkeln fest ohne mich anzusehen.

Dann kommt der Moment in dem Katniss die Beeren hervorholt.

Nachtschatten nach denen die Giftpillen der Rebellen benannt worden waren. Bis die Todesstrafe vor achtunddreißig Jahren durch Präsident Odair abgeschafft wurde war 'Tod durch Nachtschatten' eine übliche Methode das Urteil zu vollstrecken.

Bevor sie das Gift schlucken können dröhnen die Fanfaren und eine schrille Stimme verkündet den Sieg beider Tribute aus Distrikt 12. Ich kann mir den Menschen zu dieser Stimme nur zu gut vorstellen mit seiner peinlichen Frisur, der affigen Montur und einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Das Licht wird wieder eingeschaltet und Maggie nimmt schnell ihre Hand von meiner. Immer noch laufen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht darum krame ich ein Taschentuch hervor und reiche es ihr. Wir reihen uns in den Strom der Leute ein, an der frischen Luft atme ich erst einmal tief durch und sage dann, um sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern: „Eins sag' ich dir Mag, heute werd' ich bei meiner kleinen Schwester schlafen."

Sie verstaut das Taschentuch und nickt zustimmend. „Ja ich auch."

Die Erwachsenen kommen nach draußen und ein Lehrer ergreift das Wort: „So Kinder jetzt

gleich könnt ihr Rufus zum letzten Mal eure Fragen stellen, dann bekommt ihr Lunchpakete die ihr

auf dem Rückweg essen könnt. Vorher möchte ich aber noch gerne wissen ob jemand vielleicht

etwas sagen möchte? Vielleicht was er am schlimmsten fand oder noch gar nicht wusste?"

Das blonde Mädchen von vorhin hebt die Hand. Während sie zu sprechen beginnt ist ihr Blick gesenkt.

„Also ich..." Sie schaut auf und bemerkt dass alle sie anstarren, sie wird ganz rot und stolpert über ihre Worte.

„Ich...was ich sagen... wollte, ist...ist..." Sie kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe, ihre Schultern heben sich beim Einatmen. Doch sie reißt sich zusammen, schließt kurz die Augen und reckt das Kinn vor.

„Ich fand die Mutationen ganz schrecklich und ich habe nicht gewusst das man das auch mit uns machen wollte!"

Moment mal!? Was?

Uns? Wie...uns?

Meint sie etwa was auf der Tafel stand, über Coin?

Ich bin kurz davor zu protestieren aber Rufus sagt gerade etwas dazu und eigentlich will ich auch nicht vor allen auf das schüchterne Mädchen losgehen.

Aber ernsthaft, zum einen ist das jetzt wirklich kein Geheimnis und zum anderen meinte die doch damit nicht 'uns'. Sie meinte Kapitolkinder.

Gut... Kinder aus dem Alten Kapitol eben. Kinder von Verbrechern! Natürlich wäre das deshalb nicht weniger falsch gewesen aber trotzdem...Uns! Wir gehören doch nicht zum Alten Kapitol! Zum Alten Kapitol gehören Präsident Ulyss oder Snow und die ganzen Spielmacher.

Während Rufus jetzt mit Fragen bombardiert wird lege ich mir Argumente zurecht und führe eine imaginäre Diskussion mit mir selbst. Ich verfolge den Gedanken weiter und versuche die Liste zu vervollständigen. Seit heute gehören die verfluchten Moderatoren und Kommentatoren und all das Brimborium drumherum definitiv auch auf die Liste, für mich zumindest. Eigentlich auch die Sponsoren und ganz sicher die miesen Kerle die den Nerv hatten darauf zu wetten welches Kind zuerst von einem anderen getötet wird. Hmm...auch die Idioten die man auf den tonlosen Videos sehen konnte, die den Streitwägen zujubeln und...

Mir wird plötzlich kalt und schlecht zur selben Zeit.

Für mich sind oder besser gesagt waren 'die Bösen', das Alte Kapitol eigentlich ganz klar definiert. Die politische Elite natürlich und all jene die man nachweislich mit den Spielen in Verbindung bringen konnte. Menschen die auf Tribünen standen. Aber gerade ist mir etwas klar geworden. Was ist mit dem Rest? Was ist mit der Menge vor der Tribüne?

Es ist nicht das blonde Mädchen das sich irrt. Ich bin es. Ich fasse es nicht das ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe!

Schon mein Urgroßvater lebte zu Zeiten der Hungerspiele im Kapitol und wer sagt dass er nicht einer dieser Hirnlosen war? Wer sagt, dass derjenige der an einem Tag die Befreiung der Distrikte bejubelte nicht an einem anderen noch die Tribute aus Distrikt 2 angefeuert hatte. Wer hätte das nach der Revolution schon zugegeben? Mit der Zweiten Revolution wurde ein klarer Schnitt gesetzt und fortan sprach man offiziell vom Neuen Kapitol aber das waren eigentlich nur Worte. Die Regierung war komplett neu doch die Verkäuferin, der Friseur oder der Kinderarzt waren dieselben wie vorher. Waren nicht genau sie die Menge vor der Tribüne? Insofern hat das Mädchen Recht, wir sind die Kinder des Alten Kapitol.

Ich schaue nach vorn und sehe wie Rufus seine Hände zu Hilfe nimmt als er versucht eine Frage zu beantworten. Rufus aus Distrikt 4 der einem Haufen Kapitolkinder in die verheulten Gesichter schaut und trotzdem geduldig erklärt. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit konzentriert sich in meiner Magengrube.

Ich wünschte ich käme aus Distrikt 4.


	2. Sapphire

AN: Ein großes Dankeschön an **Merle's**!

* * *

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der „Die Tribute von Panem"-Reihe.

Warnung!: M-rated, jugendgefährdender Inhalt (wie dramatisch das klingt...)

* * *

Das Herz hämmerte mit einer Wucht gegen ihren Brustkorb die Isabel fürchten ließ es könnte jeden Moment in Stücke springen. Sie tastete noch einmal verstohlen nach ihrem Haar um zu überprüfen ob der besondere Schmuck noch an Ort und Stelle saß bevor ihre Beine aus dem Wagen glitten.

Das Haus lag vom Haupteingang gesehen komplett im Dunkeln, die Spiegelfassade verwehrte jedem Passanten einen Blick ins Innere, typisch Kapitol nicht einmal den Anblick der exklusiven Einrichtung wollten sie mit jemandem teilen. Der Fahrer der sie von Trainingscenter hierher gebracht hatte ließ sich nicht überzeugen doch lieber gleich weiterzufahren anstatt auf Isabel zu warten doch im Nachhinein würde das sein Problem sein, sie hatte es zumindest versucht.

Mit durchgestrecktem Rücken ging sie durch das offene schmiedeeiserne Tor das beinahe doppelt so hoch war wie sie selbst und ließ den überwucherten Zaun hinter sich. Die viel zu hohen Absätze klickten gegen den Sandstein als sie ihrem Spiegelbild immer näher kam. Bevor sie durch die Tür schritt, die wie immer zu solchen Anlässen unverschlossen war, betrachtete sie sich im Schein der spärlichen Straßenbeleuchtung die bis hinter das Gestrüpp aus Buchsbaum und Immergrün drang.

Was oder besser gesagt wen sie dort sah war nicht Isabel, sondern Sapphire. Das Kapitol hatte ihr diesen Spitzname verpasst der sich auf die Farbe ihrer Augen beziehen sollte und auf die Tatsache dass sie „absolut genauso hinreißend war wie der hübsche Stein aber auch"- hier gab es meist ein vertrauliches Augenzwinkern -"genauso hart". Ein lächerlicher Name der ganz und gar zum Kapitol und zur Gesamterscheinung von „Sapphire" passte. Das Oberteil des Kleides war zu eng und zu weit ausgeschnitten so als hätte selbst der Schneider so wenig von dem scheußlich gemusterten Stoff wie möglich verwenden wollen. Dazu hatten die kundigen Hände ihres Stylisten ihren Augen mit Hilfe von Lidstrich und Neonlidschatten in Orange- und Gelbtönen ein Aussehen verpasst als wäre sie gerade auf dem Morfix-Trip ihres Lebens.

Ihr stach die Edelsteinkette an ihrem Hals ins Auge und sie unterdrückte mühsam den Schauer der sich in ihre Gliedmaßen stehlen wollte, ob vor Abscheu oder Vorfreude war schwer zu sagen.

Auf der Siegesparty hatte sie ihn zum ersten mal gesehen, obwohl nein, er musste unter den Spielmachern beim Bewertunstraining gewesen sein, aber erst auf der Feier bekam er für sie ein Gesicht. Wie so viele andere auch gratulierte er ihr und zeigte sich begeistert, erst im Nachhinein erkannte sie dass sein Blick zu intensiv für eine oberflächliche Plauderei gewesen war, die Körperhaltung zu angespannt.

Manche Gäste brachten ihr Geschenke mit da sie während der Spiele sechzehn geworden war, der Renner war natürlich der Saphir in verschiedenen Formen und Größen. In ihrer Naivität schöpfte sie also keinen Verdacht als man ihr sagte einer der Spielmacher hätte vergessen ihr sein Geschenk mitzubringen, deshalb würde sie die Party früher verlassen müssen damit sie es noch vor der Abreise bei ihm abholen konnte. Im Grunde war es ihr egal, was sollte sie mit noch mehr Edelsteinen anfangen für die niemand in ihrem Distrikt eine Verwendung hatte? Sie wollte in den Zug steigen und endlich nach Hause fahren aber im Kapitol tickten die Uhren eben anders und das Geschenk abzulehnen wäre wohl ein unverzeihlicher Fauxpas gewesen.

Am Haus angekommen kamen ihr dann erste Zweifel als ihre Begleiterin sie bat allein hinein zu gehen, die Tür wäre unverschlossen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie im Kapitol keinen Schritt ohne Aufsicht machen dürfen. Sie ging wie geheißen durch die Tür und das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube verstärkte sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass nirgends Licht brannte. Zu ihrer Linken erstreckte sich ein offener Raum mit zahlreichen exotischen Blumen an der Glasfront die einen süßlichen Duft nach Jasmin verströmten. Der Spiegel-Effekt funktionierte offenbar nur in eine Richtung, denn sie hatte keine Probleme an den Blüten vorbei in den Garten zu blicken, ihre Absätze versanken leicht im kurzgeschorenen Teppich. Auf Isabels Rufen antwortete eine Stimme im Obergeschoss, sie sollte ruhig die Treppe nach oben nehmen, dann die erste Tür rechts. Sie ging die geschwungenen Stufen nach oben, dabei berührten ihre Fingerspitzen poliertes Holz und geätztes Metall.

Der besagte Raum war ganz eindeutig ein Schlafzimmer und sie wollte eigentlich höflich an der Tür warten aber er winkte sie hinein und was sollte sie denn tun, einem Spielmacher im eigen Haus widersprechen? Also trat sie ins Zimmer und auf einer Schminkkommode an der gegenüberliegenden Wand entdeckte sie die Kette aus dunkelblauen Steinen, geschliffen zu funkelnden Ovalen.

Insgeheim verfluchte sie sich jetzt dafür nicht auf einer Begleitung bestanden zu haben, denn sie wusste nicht was von ihr erwartet wurde. Es war ganz offensichtlich dass die Kette für sie bestimmt war aber sollte sie das Schmuckstück einfach nehmen, musste sie warten bis er es ihr gab? Sie bedankte sich und hoffte das ihr Lächeln nicht so angespannt aussah wie es sich anfühlte. Warum stand er nur so da, musterte sie und sagte nichts, hatte sie den Spielmacher beleidigt, war es im Kapitol üblich sich überschwänglicher zu bedanken?

Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und er sagte sie solle den Schmuck einmal anlegen damit er sehen könne ob er auch passte. Sie ging an ihm vorbei auf die Kommode zu und hob die Kette an den Hals auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstand warum sie nicht passen sollte. Als er hinter sie trat um ihr mit dem Verschluss zu helfen ließ sie den Blick durch das Zimmer streifen da ihr das Ganze immer unangenehmer wurde, bis ein metallischer Glanz ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte und sie vor Schreck den Atem anhielt.

Zum einen war die Tür welche vor wenigen Minuten noch weit offen gestanden hatte nun geschlossen und sie konnte die goldene Türschnalle vor sich im Spiegel sehen, doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Neben einer Haarbürste in der lange blonde Strähnen hingen lag ein hellgrüner Schal und darunter ein Messer. Eines das Isabel immer und überall erkannt hätte, denn es war _ihr_ Messer. Komplett aus Metall, mit einem leicht gebogenen Griff der in die beidseitig geschliffene Klingen überging. Die kleinen Unebenheiten auf der glatten Oberfläche entpuppten sich bei näherer Betrachtung als winzige Widerhaken die man beim Zustechen kaum spürte, doch zog man das Messer heraus riss es regelrecht Stücke mit sich. Die Spitze des langen Messers war abgebrochen und steckte vermutlich noch immer in einem Tribut. Das war ohne Zweifel die Waffe die sie während der Spiele benutzt hatte.

Ihr Gegenüber schien angesichts Isabels erschrockenem Geschichtsausdruck immer bessere Laune zu bekommen und begann über seine diesjährigen Wettgewinne zu reden, aber sie war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Bei dem Versuch mit irgendeiner Ausrede aufzuwarten die sie schleunigst aus dem Zimmer und zurück ins Auto bringen würde schwirrte ihr lediglich der Kopf und das Blut dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

Die Frau die mit ihr im Wagen gesessen hatte würde sich doch bestimmt schon bald wundern wo sie solange blieb nicht? Oder der Fahrer? Bestimmt würde gleich jemand vom Personal kommen und sagen dass man schon auf sie wartete.

Natürlich kam keiner. Nicht als er begann ihre Schulter zu küssen, nicht als sie wegen der Absätze der Länge nach hinfiel beim Versuch zur Tür zu rennen, weder als er sich auf ihren Rücken kniete und ihr die Hände nach hinten band noch als sich der grobe Stoff in ihre Handgelenke schnitt. Halb hob, halb zerrte er sie aufs Bett und begann ihren sich windenden Körper mit gierigen Händen zu begrapschen, ihre Brüste, die Schenkel bis er schließlich ihre Beine mit Händen und Knien auseinander schob. Jeder Versuch ihn abzuschütteln oder nach ihm zu treten war erfolglos, trotzdem schrie sie bei jeder Berührung als hätte glühendes Eisen sie verbrannt, solange bis ihre Lungen brannten und sie glaubte ersticken zu müssen.

Später ging er aus dem Zimmer und überließ sie einer Avox die ein neues Kleid und Handtücher brachte.

Für ihre Waffe aus den Spielen und das Privileg der Erste und Einzige zu sein hatte er ein Vermögen bezahlt, vielleicht auch zwei. Mit der Zeit hatte sie gelernt seine Obsession für sich zu nutzen, die Spielchen mitzuspielen und geduldig zu warten, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Auf diese Weise vermied sie es von Snow herumgereicht zu werden, obwohl er mehrere Versuche unternahm. Es hätte sie nicht überraschen sollen das der Präsident dazu bereit war sogar einen Spielmacher zu hintergehen. Die Verzweiflung war einer Entschlossenheit gewichen die sie so nur von den Spielen her kannte, vielleicht hatte sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden es beiden irgendwann heimzuzahlen.

Isabel zog die Schuhe schon im Foyer aus um auf der Treppe keine Geräusche zu machen, diesmal spielten sie nach ihren Regeln und sie würde jede Minute davon auskosten. Im Flur blieb sie stehen und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Er öffnete gerade den obersten Knopf seines lavendelblauen Hemdes und nippte immer wieder an einem kurzen, breiten Glas in dem eine grüne Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die Sammlung von Bauplänen und Waffen an der Wand, es gab auch ein paar Hologramme von Mutationen auf einem Beistelltisch, einige davon waren ohne Zweifel sein Werk. Für einen kurzen Moment musste sie an ein Kind denken, das besonders hübsche Steine und Bänder unter dem Bett versteckt. Nun ja, ein Kind mit der Vorliebe Fliegen die Beine auszureißen.

„Guten Abend Lucius", schnurrte sie in den Raum.

„Was zum..? Sapphire erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Gern hätte sie den Schmollmund zu einem Grinsen verzogen als sich seine Stirn für einen Moment missbilligend zusammenzog, stattdessen ging sie barfuß über den kratzigen Teppich auf ihn zu. Er streckte ihr die manikürten Hände entgegen und schloss sie besitzergreifend in die Arme.

„Ah lass dich ansehen, es ist zu lange her."

Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und hob sie über ihren Kopf damit sie eine kleine Pirouette für ihn drehen konnte.

„Du bist einfach viel zu beschäftigt, vielleicht brauchst du mal eine kleine Auszeit."

Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar sodass sie seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Mühsam versuchte sie ihre zusammengepressten Kiefer zu entspannen.

„Wie wär's mit einer großen, langen Auszeit", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme und anzüglichem Lächeln während seine Finger an ihrer Hüfte entlang wanderten.

„Mir ist aufgefallen dass du die Kette trägst, heißt das du hast mich vermisst?"

Anstatt zu würgen legte sie den Kopf etwas schief und seufzte als ob die Frage sie beleidigt hätte.

„Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst Lucius, ich freue mich immer wenn ich wieder ins Kapitol kommen und dich treffen kann, das weißt du doch."

Isabel versuchte über seine Schulter hinweg einen kurzen Blick auf die Kommode zu erhaschen und diesmal spielte ein echtes Lächeln um ihre Lippen. Showtime.

„Möchtest du das ich dir zeige wie sehr?"

Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff sodass ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten konnte.

„Ich muss dich warnen, ich fühl' mich heute etwas wild", hauchte sie.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und presste sie gegen seine Hose, schon jetzt war er erregt.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und nickte dabei in die Richtung der Kommode auf der Plastikbänder, Handschellen und verschiedene Stoffbänder lagen.

Angespannt wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Wieder dröhnte ihr das Blut in den Ohren, ihre Finger waren ganz kalt.

„Hmm ach so ist das ja?" Er studierte sie kurz mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gut, OK. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt!"

Mit schwingenden Hüften marschierte sie auf die glänzenden Handschellen zu, es lag nur ein Paar dort, das war zwar ungünstig aber es musste reichen.

„Los, jetzt wirst du ans Bett gefesselt!" Spielerisch kreisten die Metallringe um Isabels Zeigefinger.

Einen Arm machte sie mit Hilfe der Handschellen am Bett fest, den anderen befestigte sie mit Stoffbändern, denen die in die Haut schnitten.

Danach beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, eine Hand knapp neben seinem Kopf. Sie konnte den schnellen Atem auf der Haut spüren, seine Augen waren auf ihre Brüste gerichtet.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Gesicht zu lenken und ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen. Erleichterung durchströmte Isabel von Kopf bis Fuß, es war fast zu einfach gewesen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie lange ich das schon will."

Die zweite Hand wanderte an ihren Hinterkopf, fuhr die Haare entlang bis ihre Fingerspitzen auf einen Widerstand trafen. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn heraus.

Als er sich vorbeugte um sie zu küssen stach sie zu.

„Aahhhhhh!"

Er riss vergebens am Kopfteil des Bettes und da sie nun auf seinem Oberkörper saß konnte er sie auch nicht treten. Das Metallstück steckte noch in seinem Schenkel.

„Na wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Zum Teufel was soll das!? Runter von mir du Schlampe!" Er holte tief Luft aber noch bevor er einen Ton von sich geben konnte schlug sie ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, schreien wie ein kleines Mädchen? Du solltest wissen das keiner kommen wird um dir zu helfen." Das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und es war schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Du bist solcher Abschaum!" Sie griff hinter sich und drehte den kleinen Dolch ruckartig. Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie wie er sich unter ihr vor Schmerz krümmte.

„Aahh..nicht, bitte...Sapphire!"

Es hatte gedauert bis sie jemanden fand der die Messer für sie anfertigte. Ironischerweise waren die Saphire aus dem Kapitol ganz nützlich. Wenn man es nicht wusste sahen sie aus wie normale Haarnadeln, waren aber tatsächlich flache, schmale Klingen.

Ein Teil von ihr hasste wie kalt ihre Stimme klang und dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Es gab eine Zeit in der wäre sie nie im Stande gewesen jemanden derart zu verletzen und noch immer war da ein Stück von ihr das bei dem Gedanken aufschrie, leider überwog der Teil, der ihrem Gewissen zurief das Maul zu halten und die Show zu genießen.

Langsam zog sie ein weiteres Messer aus dem Haar sodass ihr Strähnen davon über die linke Schulter fielen. Ihre Augen verließen seine keinen Moment. Sie packte ihn an der Kehle und presste die Waffe an seine Wange.

„Mein Name ist Isabel!"

Es dauerte ungefähr zwei Stunden bis seine Frau nach Hause kam und das was von ihm übrig war und das Mädchen aus Distrikt 8 im Schlafzimmer entdeckte. Sie saß auf dem breiten Sessel der in der Ecke stand und tat nichts weiter als die Dame des Hauses anzusehen, während die zur Salzsäule erstarrt in der Tür stand. Dann stürmte sie kreischend davon und im ganzen Haus wurden Stimmen laut. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Friedenswächter kämen doch Isabel hatte nie geplant zu flüchten, wohin auch und zu wem?

Ihre Großmutter war an ihrer Krankheit gestorben, ohne das Zutun des Kapitol und das war das einzig Wichtige. Isabel vermutete schon lange, dass sich zeigen würde in welche Richtung sich ihre eigene Zukunft entwickelte sobald ihre Großmutter von ihrem Leiden erlöst war. Also hatte sie gewartet, es ertragen, gehofft aber auch Pläne geschmiedet.

Snow hätte sie nicht herausfordern sollen indem er sie noch einmal ins Kapitol zitierte aber von seinem Fehler würde er schon bald erfahren. Gewisse Kreise wussten nur zu gut über Lucius Bescheid und konnten sich bestimmt einen Reim auf sein plötzliches Ableben und ihr Verschwinden machen.

Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und trat neben das blutgetränkte Bett wo sie ihr Messer mit der abgebrochenen Spitze vom Nachttisch nahm. Die „13" prangte noch immer leuchtend rot auf der gebleichten Haut, eine Idee die ihr spontan gekommen war.

Haymitch hatte eben doch Recht, kein guter Mensch gewann jemals diese Spiele.


End file.
